Happy Valentine's Day, Gon
by xX.Not.So.Innocent.Xx
Summary: So their teacher made them write some letters to their crush or friends in the spirit of the holiday. How will this end when they confess to each other through this assignment? Light KilluGon/Shounen- Ai/Terrible Summary. Rated T cause I'm not sure.


**A/N:Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I got the idea because today my Spanish teacher made us do the assignment shown in the small story below and there was some match making going on in my class.(It didn't involve me though… I'm one of those 'forever alone' apparently) So I thought I'd make this little thing and post it today. I hope you like it! (Also I couldn't come up with anything for the title)**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, Killua, or Gon. If I did why would I be writing this? I also don't own the picture.**

**Summary: So their teacher made them write some letters to their crush or friends in the spirit of the holiday. How will this end when they confess to each other through this assignment? Light KilluGon/Shounen- Ai/Terrible Summary.**

**On to the story!**

"Good morning everyone! Happy Valentine's Day I hope you've all had a good day so far." Said the English teacher, "Today I have a special activity we can do. It involves making a letter toward someone. It could be someone you like, a friend, whoever it is though has to be in this school right now. Because after we make it we're going to take them the letter. But don't worry, if you don't want them to know it's you just sign as an anonymous. Also it'll be worth 20 points."

As the teacher finished explaining the student started to write to their crushes, their friends, _special_ friends, and whatever. They all started rather quickly, but one of them did not. The silver headed boy was nervous about what he was going to do. He was going to confess to his best friend/crush and he was as nervous as he could get. He wanted to do it but he was scared it would ruin their friendship. At the end he decided he'd make the note and leave it anonymous, hopefully his crush wouldn't recognize the hand writing

Soon after he was finished and he came back from giving his letter of to the teacher who would then go and proofread it and put it in a box than would later be emptied, his crush came up to him.

"Ne, Killua. Who'd you write to?," he asked happily

"Oh, uh … it's kind of a secret. I'll tell you some other time, okay Gon?" he replied. "By the way who did _you_ write to?"

"Umm … a very special person."

Just as Gon finished saying that the teacher came up and said. "Everybody get to your seats. I'm sure there are some of you who are going to receive some too." Once said everybody went to their respective desks and waited.

Killua was spaced out, so he didn't notice someone had been trying to give him a letter until the person poked him. "Killua! Here, there's a letter for you in here." The latter took it with a shocked expression. As he opened it he read: _Dear Killua;  
>I thought that maybe I'd let you know through this assignment that I have some different feelings for you. We've known each other for a while now and you've always been a very precious friend for me. We've been through countless obstacles and we've had lots of fun too! When we met I knew from the start that, besides being my first same aged friend, you would be someone important in my life. That's why I have to tell you: I like you a lot, and would you like to be more than just friends?<br>Hope you find this out,  
>~ Anonymous<em>

As Killua read the surprising letter he thought about the handwriting. He knew he'd seen the handwriting before, but couldn't place who's it was.

'_Wait … this is … this is Gon's handwriting!'_ he thought _'Well, might as well make him think I don't know. Well … that's if he doesn't know it's me either.'_

The bell rung, signaling class was over for the day. He hurried out of the classroom and looked around to find Gon.

"Oi, Gon!" He yelled gaining the boy's attention.

"Hey, Killua!" Gon said once Killua cought up.

"Yo! Hey I saw you got a letter, care to say who sent it?" He asked.

"Well it was anonymous and I'm still trying to figure it out…" Gon said a little disappointed.

"Well, I think I know who sent _my_ letter."

"Who do you think it was?" Gon responded. _'Does he really know?' _he thought.

"I'm not telling."

"Huh? Why not?" He whined.

" 'Cause I feel like it."

"Menie…"

As the two boys were making their way back to Gon's place Killua thought they could stop by a park on their way. The park in which they stopped actually had a huge pond in it. Killua liked coming here and now it would be perfect to toy with Gon's head.

"Hey, Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering … could I borrow your History notebook?" He asked, wanting to be sure it was Gon's letter.

"Uh, sure." He said stopping and searching in his backpack. "Here."

"Thanks." Killua said, opening the notebook and looking at Gon's writing. "Hey, let's go sit down over there." He said as he pointed towards a place to sit.

They went and sat down, Gon went with it because this was a park he often found Killua in. He'd just told him he liked it because it was never crowded with people and he could think and walk without bumping into people. They sat for a while just looking at the park.

"Gon, I have a Valentine's gift for you." Killua said turning to face the brunette. "First I'll tell you something and then I'm gonna give you the gift. Alright?"

"Okay!" Gon replied excitedly because he was receiving something from him.

"But first close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

Once Killua was sure Gon closed his eyes and couldn't see he stepped back and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I wrote your letter."

And before Gon could say anything Killua pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Gon was surprised at first but soon leaned into it. Killua tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. The two stayed there for a while before breaking apart."Once apart killua said leaning forward before another kiss,  
>"Happy Valentine's Day, Gon"<p>

**Well, I hope you liked this little thing my mind made. This is my first fic so sorry if you find anything wrong or if it's really bad. I'll get better with time. Anyway hope you had a great Valentine's Day and received a lot of chocolate. If you didn't receive anything special then join the club! xD **

**Anyway Review please! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
